


Breaking Daybreaker

by bladespark



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, F/F, Kinky, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Playing, Spanking, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Twilight Sparkle isn't going to let Daybreaker rampage unchecked, no matter what she might have to do. She knows that Daybreaker is a terrible villain and a very naughty pony, and naughty ponies need to be punished...





	Breaking Daybreaker

The door clicked shut emphatically. It was a sound that made it very clear that very serious locks had been engaged, and that the door in question would not be opening any time soon.

Twilight Sparkle swallowed. Given who—and what—she was, she was also immediately aware of the net of muffling spells laying over the entire room. There were guardsponies stationed outside, but they would be deaf to whatever happened within unless the door were opened. Given the weight of the locking spells backing up the physical wards, that wasn’t happening without Luna or Cadance’s direct intervention.

"So, my faithful student. Here we are." The voice was familiar—almost. The face was familiar too, but the eyes were not. They were far too dark, far too frightening to be the eyes of her gentle mentor. Twilight did her best to quell the shiver running down her back.

"Y-yes. Here we are." She looked up at Celestia—at _Daybreaker_, and consciously straightened her spine.

"You fear me." Daybreaker smirked at her. "Well and good." The smirk turned cruel, "Yet here you are, obedient as ever to my summons."

Twilight set her mouth in as firm a line as she could manage, "I came," she lifted her chin, "to _Celestia’s_ summons."

Daybreaker’s tailtip flickered dismissively. "You will be kneeling at my hooves and begging to come at my beck and call soon enough."

Twilight fought to keep her glare focused on Daybreaker.

"I’ll never beg for anything from _you!_"

"Oh no?" Daybreaker sniffed, regarding Twilight down the length of her nose.

"Never!" Twilight visibly gathered herself before dropping into the fourth stance from _Bad Motherbucker’s Guide to Kicking Tail_, her hooves spreading to drop her body low, her wings flaring, and her horn flashing instantly to a double corona.

Daybreaker stared derisively, and for a long moment, it didn’t look like she would deign to even respond to Twilight’s aggression. Suddenly, though, her horn flashed and a line of fire whipped across the room.

Twilight was ready. She rolled out of the way rather than spend precious arcana on a counter, and when she popped back to her hooves, her own magic was already lashing out. A crackling line of magenta force snapped out from her horn and connected directly with Daybreaker’s thigh. It left an angry red line across Daybreaker’s cutie mark, and she leapt and whinnied in surprise.

Twilight smirked at her, and Daybreaker glared. She lowered her head and pawed at the ground with a forehoof.

"You will spend _days_ regretting that, whelp."

Twilight’s confidence seemed to be growing by leaps and bounds—she grinned. "I won’t regret a thing, monster!"

Daybreaker growled, and abruptly charged toward Twilight, leading with the point of her horn. Twilight leapt with one powerful wingbeat and sailed over Daybreaker’s head. Her magic lashed out again, and this time she caught Daybreaker full across the rump.

Daybreaker yelped in surprise and stumbled forward, and Twilight was ready. She wove her field into Daybreaker’s fiery mane and pulled down, hard. Caught off-guard, the larger mare found herself kissing the cold marble floor. In a flash, Twilight slipped her magic around Daybreaker’s neck and laid a telekinetic band across the top of her throat as she landed lightly beside her.

"Well," she smirked, a little giddily, "who’s kneeling to whom now, hm?"

Daybreaker growled again and lunged forward—or tried to. Twilight yanked back on her mane again, and the lunge merely ground the side of her head into the floor and spilled her front hooves out from under her.

"No!" Twilight scolded, but Daybreaker flailed, trying to get her hooves back under her to surge back into the fight. Twilight tightened her grip on Daybreaker’s throat fractionally, and she stilled, the warning well taken.

"None of that." It had been a short fight, but Twilight was still panting. "None... of that."

There was a long moment while they both gathered their breath. Twilight watched Daybreaker, and Daybreaker glared balefully back up at her from the corner of one eye.

The mare on the ground was the first to break the silence. "Well, whelp?" she sneered, "Is that all you have in you? Pulled hair and a stern word? You may as well go back to the schoolyard and let the big mares finish breaking the world!"

It was Twilight’s turn to growl, now. "Not on my watch. Not ever."

The corona around her horn added an extra layer, and a magenta glow engulfed Daybreaker’s hooves. When the light faded, a band glowing faintly purple was left around each ankle, tied to each other band by a shimmering magenta line. Daybreaker pulled on her legs to test the bonds. The connecting lines brightened slightly, but held.

Twilight looked fairly smug about it. "There. See? It’s a variation on _Bind Evil_. As long as you want to take over and-slash-or destroy the world, you’ll be stuck here," the self-satisfied grin slipped into something more comfortable, "With me."

Daybreaker’s struggles abruptly ceased, and she focused on Twilight’s smile. A new wariness crept over her face. "...what do you mean?"

Twilight seemed to ignore her. She paced slowly around from her spot at Daybreaker’s shoulder to stand in front of the larger mare, then bent down to put them nose to nose. Daybreaker twitched back slightly from Twilight’s smile.

"I mean," she finally responded, "that you’re not going anywhere until you’re sorry for what you’ve done."

"Sorry?!" Daybreaker exploded, "When I get free, we’ll see—" she was cut off by the sudden crack of Twilight’s magic across her rump, and she yelped.

Twilight’s voice was calm and level, "That’s not what a sorry filly sounds like. Are you sorry?"

Daybreaker was panting, and her cheeks were flushed, but she glared her defiance at Twilight. "No!"

Twilight _tsked_ softly, shaking her head. She stood up and took slow, measured steps past Daybreaker’s head, toward her upraised rump, and sighed theatrically.

"I see we’ll have to do this the hard way." The corners of her lips twitched upwards, "This will hurt you more than it hurts me."

"Wha—"

Twilight struck with her hoof this time—the back of it, right across the cutie mark that hadn’t been struck during their fight. Daybreaker gasped, and then ground out "How dare—" before she was cut off by a second strike, this time with Twilight’s magic lashing across the backs of both her thighs. Daybreaker let out a sound that was half whimper, half moan. Twilight smiled a hard, satisfied sort of smile, and immediately hit Daybreaker again, firmly, with her hoof. Using her hoof was much more satisfying than using her magic.

"Ah, you sun-blasted sadist," said Daybreaker.

Twilight laughed and hit her again, making her yelp and twitch. She began to settle into a rhythm, laying down a series of similar blows, none quite as hard as her hoof could strike, but all smacking firmly against Daybreaker's ample backside. The alicorn squirmed against her bonds, her broad wings thrashing, but that only made Twilight smile more. "You _will_—” smack! “—learn—” smack! “—to be good,” she finished, punctuating it with another backhoof. Her words were level and steady; she’d done a good job not letting the impacts jar her voice.

Daybreaker whimpered in rhythm with Twilight's blows, her hindquarters twitching and her tail lashing. Twilight could smell a hint of musk on the air, and her smile widened. She increased the strength of her blows, her hoof spanking the bound mare firmly, repeatedly, wringing louder and louder cries from Daybreaker.

She eased off a little bit, letting her spanks be soft, each one nearly a caress, and Daybreaker whimpered, lifting her hips just a bit into each soft slap. Twilight’s smile grew a little wider, and a little more smug. She suddenly hit hard, grinning as Daybreaker cried out in shock, as her head jerked up and her whole body twitched. Twilight rubbed her hoof over one cutie mark, caressing the warm flesh that showed a little bit pink beneath the white coat.

Daybreaker settled back down, panting hard, her tail still twitching back and forth, and folded her wings back in against her sides.

Twilight hit her again—not as hard as she could, but hard enough to make Daybreaker draw in a sharp breath. The purple alicorn struck again, then again, and once more settled into a rhythm, drumming a slow tattoo with her hoof on Daybreaker’s ass. Daybreaker moaned, her wings falling open and her tail twitching with each blow. Her flanks were already warmed up, but that only made the endorphin rush of Twilight's blows stronger. And as Twilight slowly ramped up the force of her blows, striking harder and harder, Daybreaker moaned openly, her wings spread out and her tail flagging up shamelessly.

Twilight grinned, more than satisfied at the effect her punishment was having. "You seem to be enjoying this, villain."

"I... ah..." Daybreaker gasped, for Twilight hadn't stopped spanking her, but finally managed to say, "I will not yield!"

Twilight laughed. "I think you might. Perhaps if I do this..." One hoof hit Daybreaker's cutie mark hard, but then her other hoof reached under that flagged tail to brush teasingly against Daybreaker's marehood. Daybreaker gasped, a shudder going through her whole body. Her wings flared out wide in an instant.

"Will you say sorry now?" said Twilight.

Daybreaker moaned, but shook her head. "Never!"

Twilight's hoof ground against Daybreaker's marehoood. "Are you sure?"

Daybreaker shuddered, her wings twitching, but managed to say, breathlessly, "I will _not_ surrender."

Twilight's magic lashed across Daybreaker's flanks, hitting both cutie marks hard. "I wouldn’t be so sure of that if I were you," she murmured in a sing-song voice, and ignored Daybreaker's pained cry to hit her again. Then again. And then again, until Daybreaker was almost sobbing, her whole body trembling straight out to the tips of her outstretched primaries. Another strike came, and another, reducing the white-coated alicorn to frantic attempts to escape, her wings thrashing, her whole body shaking with the rush of pain that mingled strangely with pleasure.

Twilight stopped hitting her then and once more rubbed her hoof against Daybreaker's marehood. "Are you _absolutely_ certain?" she asked, her tone teasing, smug even.

Daybreaker whined, her mind mazed with pain and pleasure, her body aching with desperate desire, and pushed her hips down to Twilight's hoof.

Twilight simply moved her hoof out of the way, smirking, and instead used it to hit Daybreaker's flank again, hard, leaving a faint hint of the mare’s own juices smeared across her cutie mark. Daybreaker gasped, then whimpered again.

"What was that?" asked Twilight, still smirking. "Did you say you were sorry?"

"I... n-no..."

She rubbed Daybreaker's cutie mark gently, then slapped it again with a firm _smack;_ not quite as hard as before, but still hard enough to make the larger mare twitch. "Really? Are you completely sure?"

Daybreaker whimpered, wings trembling, hips twitching helplessly, seeking stimulation that didn't come, and Twilight chuckled as she continued to rub Daybreaker's rump. "I see. Well, I guess I'll just have to punish you more, then."

Daybreaker whined, and flattened herself down as if she could somehow escape, but Twilight hit her rump again with her hoof, first on one flank, then on the other. Daybreaker flinched, her wings flaring out once more.

"All you have to do is say you're sorry," said Twilight. "But if you're going to keep being stubborn, well—" She hit Daybreaker again, a double _smack, smack_ across both red-and-gold suns.

"Ah!" Daybreaker cried out, the sound somewhere between a moan and a scream.

Twilight's grin was downright savage as she hit Daybreaker again, her hoof impacting the rosy redness beneath the larger mare's coat mercilessly. She rubbed there, caressing the spot, and once again her other hoof dipped lower to tease. Daybreaker groaned, her tail arching even higher. "Sun-dammit," she muttered, her hindquarters trying to press into Twilight's hoof, but Twilight lifted it away again.

"Say you're sorry," she said firmly.

Daybreaker squirmed, whining again, trying to somehow press into the hoof that was no longer there.

"Come on. It's not that hard. Just two little words, 'I'm sorry' and you'll get your reward."

The whine came again, and the frantic squirming, but with it came a muttered, "'msorry."

"What was that?" said Twilight, letting her hoof just barely contact Daybreaker's dripping pussy. "Say that again, I didn't hear it."

"I'm sorry!" shouted the fiery alicorn in sudden surrender.

Twilight's grin grew positively predatory. "Wonderful! I knew you would see reason. Now..." Her hoof suddenly pressed into Daybreaker's pussy, stroking against the folds of her outer labia, and Daybreaker moaned shamelessly, grinding down against that wonderful touch.

Twilight's horn suddenly flared, her magic pulling on the bands holding Daybreaker's hooves, yanking the alicorn over onto her back. She pulled Daybreaker's hind hooves up until they almost touched her forehooves, the action exposing the pink folds of the alicorn's pussy in a shamefully delightful way. "Are you really, truly sorry?" said Twilight, looking down at her captive.

Daybreaker squirmed, staring at Twilight's commanding figure, and nodded. "Y-yes."

"Yes who?" asked Twilight, her smug grin returning.

Daybreaker flushed, squirming, but she knew what Twilight was asking. "Y-yes Mistress."

"Oh _good_ girl," said Twilight, and bent her head to nuzzle between Daybreaker's legs. Daybreaker gasped, a shudder going through her entire body, as Twilight's muzzle rubbed against the desperately needy spot between her legs. The fire there only flared higher, though, as the victorious alicorn caressed it. Daybreaker groaned, her wings flaring wider, and would have spread her legs open further is she could have.

"Do you want something?" said Twilight, lifting her head, still grinning.

"I..." Daybreaker's wings fluttered, her body shivering with need that she didn't quite want to voice. It would be undignified, humiliating, even, to ask for what she wanted. Yet she wanted it so desperately.

"Hmmm?" Twilight blew a soft breath over Daybreaker's drenched folds and the solar alicorn whined hopelessly.

"Yes. Please! Mistress, I... I..."

"You what, my pet?"

"I want you. Please."

"You want this?" Twilight lowered her head again, her muzzle pressing firmly, and then her tongue flicked out, licking over Daybreaker's labia.

"Ah! Ah sun yes! Please!"

"You want more, pet?" Twilight was positively smirking as she looked up at Daybreaker.

"Please Mistress!"

"Very well." Twilight lowered her head again and lapped over Daybreaker's vulva, tasting the musky-sweet taste of her need. Daybreaker groaned, lifting her hips ever so slightly to the intimate caress. Twilight let out a muffled little chuckle and licked again, her tongue pressing more firmly, slipping between the white-furred outer lips to press against the pink flesh beneath. She tasted Daybreaker, her tongue drawing up between her outer labia right to the top, where the little pink nub of her clit sat, and it caressed here too, making the solar alicorn moan and twitch.

"Mmm." Twilight licked again, her tongue broadly sweeping over that small pink button. In fact, just like pressing a button, it made Daybreaker react in a completely predictable way—her wings twitching and her hips lifting as yet another moan of pleasure escaped her.

Twilight attacked Daybreaker's clit with enthusiasm, making her moan repeatedly, her bound hind legs pressed hard to her stomach as she sought any way she could to push into Twilight's tongue, to spread herself open and feel more of that wonderful sensation. Twilight found herself humming in satisfaction as the solar tyrant writhed and squirmed beneath her ministrations, her tongue lapping insistently, wringing repeated moans from the repentant villain.

Daybreaker was letting out whimpering cries of building need, her hips bucking up with each stroke of Twilight's tongue now, her head thrown back in shameless abandon. She was aware of nothing but but pleasure, her entire being concentrated on the fire that was burning ever brighter between her legs. "Please, please, please," she began babbling, straining, seeking to reach that wonderful state of completion, that peak of bliss that seemed to tantalizingly near. Twilight obliged her, pressing her tongue in firmly, lapping rapidly, her own eyes closed now as she concentrated on rewarding her penitent captive.

"Ahhh... Mistress... please!" Daybreaker's wings were spread as wide as possible, her whole body tensed, seeking that final moment of pleasure. Twilight redoubled her attentions, her tongue lapping almost frantically, pushing firmly against Daybreaker's clit with each rapid stroke.

Finally Daybreaker tensed, holding her breath as she shuddered on the very edge, then with a cry slid over, her body spasming, her wings thrashing as she came hard. Twilight let out a soft cry herself, intensely satisfied at having achieved her goal, but continued to lick, pushing Daybreaker through her climax, until finally the alicorn went utterly limp, her head falling back, her hind hooves resting awkwardly against her forelegs, her wings sprawled untidily out.

Twilight lifted her head and wiped her muzzle clean of Daybreaker's juices with one hoof. Her smile was positively smug as she looked down at the still-bound captive. "Learned your lesson?" she said.

"Sun and stars, yes," groaned Daybreaker, her eyes opening just a crack.

Twilight laughed. "And you're very sorry, and you'll never do it again?"

"I am very, very sorry," recited Daybreaker faithfully. She paused to let out another groan as Twilight dissolved the bonds holding her hooves and she stretched her legs out. A wave of golden magic washed over her, and her fiery, dark-eyed countenance melted away, replaced with the warm, springtime colors and soft lavender eyes of Princess Celestia. She smiled up at Twilight and added slyly, "Though I'm not sure I can promise I won't relapse someday soon, because that was absolutely wonderful."

Twilight giggled. "I did okay then? You liked it?"

"I did. You have a real knack for domination."

Twilight clapped her forehooves together. "I had fun doing it, I really did! It was a little silly, and a little intimidating to try, but also really sexy." Then she coughed a little and shifted her hind hooves. "Uh. Really sexy." She shifted again. "Are you too tired to do anything else? If you want to just go to bed, it's okay, but, uh..."

Celestia climbed to her hooves and smiled down at Twilight. She gave a little wink and said, "I'm not that tired yet. And I think that since I'm now reformed, I should demonstrate what a very sincere, kind, good pony I am now by taking you back to the bedroom and doing everything I can to please the strong, powerful pony who showed me the error of my ways. Was that what you had in mind, Mistress?"

Twilight licked her lips, a pleasant shiver running down her spine. "That sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> _Later..._
> 
> Celestia couldn’t help herself any longer. She’d had the thought nearly an hour ago, and she could only stop herself from winding Twilight up for so long. She was sprawled out on her back across the bed in her apartments, and tilted her head back to regard Twilight as she emerged from the washroom. She fixed the smaller mare with her best innocent expression and waited for her to notice before springing the question.
> 
> “So... do you reform all your villains like that, or just the pretty mares?”
> 
> Twilight sputtered in indignation while Celestia grinned. Once Twilight recovered and started marching her way toward the bed, Celestia’s grin only grew.
> 
> _Meanwhile..._
> 
> Miles away, Starlight Glimmer felt very disturbed, and had no idea why.
> 
> ****
> 
> This was a collaboration with my partner Jordanis, who also wrote the amusing little bit above. :D He is a great writer and has the best ideas.
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark).


End file.
